Sverin
Sverin is the former, now deceased, king of the Silver Isles and also known as Sverin the Red King, the War King or the Red Scourge. Father of Kjorn, hater of all things Vanir, and killer of wolves, Sverin is, for a long time, a large villain in the book. Information Description Sverin is described to have scarlet feathers and a deep crimson face, with golden lion haunches. His body was decorated with all sorts of gems and gold until he was dethroned. He was described as ‘the largest of the pride’, and with the normal thickly built stature of an Aesir. Personality Sverin has shown himself to be arrogant, bitter, and short-sighted. He hates the night, the wolves of the Silver Isles, the Vanir, but most of all, Sverin hates the sea. After his mate drowned trying to hunt in a tough winter, he has forbidden anyone from going even near it. After he reveals that it was he who drowned his mate and not Ragna, he later becomes more mellow and passive. Role For much of the first book, Sverin is the major antagonist. He, along with Hallr, is Rashard's major enemy. During the second book, he goes crazy from the loss of his son and wingbrother, and exiles all of the half-bloods except for those who were part of his King's Guard. After he tells his story of drowning his mate, he becomes a protagonist, eventually dying by protecting his son. History Pre-Series While living in the Dawn Spire, Sverin seemed like a kinder gryfon, with carefree days and nights spent running away with his mate, Elena, and wingbrother Caj. After Elena had had her kit, Sverin begged his father, Per the Red, to get away from the Dawn Spire, so his kit wouldn’t have to live through his nightmare- the Wyrms of the Winderost, filling the night with their screams. After a lot of convincing, he convinced Per to let them leave, where they then moved to and conquered the Silver Isles Song of the Summer King Sverin is now king and he prepares The Hunt for the young males who want to prove their honor to him and makes them hunt the boar Lapu. He kills the Wolf King Helaku after he goes mad with rage. Skyfire While the pride was still mourning the "death" of Shard, Sverin still felt humiliated and betrayed by what Shard has done to him. Because of this, he created The King's Guard were all male gryfons fit to fight would ignore their hunting duties to feed the pride and instead hunt wolves and protect the pride. This made most gryfons angry. When Kjorn disappeared one day, Sverin was more distraught. During the Long Night, Sverin was with Halvden and taught Halvden all night about secrets he never even told Caj his wingbrother and fighting moves only him and Caj knew. When Halvden attempted to kill Caj and when Kjorn came back to the pride and told Sverin what he was doing was wrong angered Sverin. The angry king then flew away and became nameless due to his anger. Shard of Sun In A Shard of the Sun, Caj goes tracks him down and restores his sanity. Sverin returns to the Silver Isles once again kind-hearted and explains the reason why he was cruel was that he went mad over the loss of his mate Elena since it was actually his fault that she died not the Vanir. He reveals that he pressured her to learn how to swim and fish like a conquered Vanir. But the plan backfired when she got caught in a whirlpool and drowned. The Red King was too afraid to save her so Ragna went to rescue Elena. However, she couldn't do it alone so Elena was lost. Ragna chooses to take the blame for the incident telling the pride it was her fault. But Sverin was still injured from his loss so it drove him mad that after a while he himself started to believe it. He was then imprisoned for his war crimes. By the Silver Wind Sverin is seen as a prisoner of the Vanir. When Ragna goes to visit him in his enclosure, he asks for red meat to sustain him. Ragna accepts, but this causes problems and eventually leads to Ollar being exiled. Later, during the war with Rhydda's army of Fear-Mongering wyrms, he is killed while protecting his son Kjorn. Trivia * He has the dragon's blessing * Sverin was killed by Rhydda to save his son * If he hadn't been driven mad by grief he and Ragna would've been friends * In the pre-series, he had a nightmare that he was born in a wyrm's nest and was eaten * In his early days, he was very adventurous * His father Per didn't promote him to warrior until they conquered The Silver Isles * The name Sverin could possibly be derived from "Sverre" which is Old Norse for "wild, swinging, spinning". This is possibly a joke since Sverin went mad and wild. * Sverin's mother was reveald on a Patreon message to be an Aseir named Var Gallery E3b92ae3eb32856239bacf6d8c6f5a74-d5tcs2j.jpg Red dawn by theatrenewt-d4ji91d.jpg Rampage of the mad king by phyrrestar-d873qyv.png The war king s grief by silverscarecrow33-d875br6.png Sverin.png|Sverin by QueenClam SverinRef.png|Sverin Ref Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Aesir Category:Villans Category:Deceased Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Kjorn's Family Category:Kings Category:Aesir Royal Family